Voces en mi interior
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: Short-fic: Edward, es solitario, oscuro y tiene 18 años, es arrestado en su propia casa, pero no recuerda por qué. Lo único presente a cada momento, son las voces que lo atormentan a cada momento preguntándole las razones de sus actos. ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que la policía lo buscara y quién es la persona a la que está buscando?
1. Prólogo

**_Voces en mi interior_**

 ** _N/A: La idea está basada en un documental que vi, de apoco les iré diciendo cual es o a la mejor, si lo identifican conforme pasan los caps._**

 ** _Los personajes son de la señora Meyer._**

 ** _x.x.x_**

 ** _Prólogo._**

Los primeros recuerdos de mi infancia, se hacen objetos brillosos y distantes. Globos de fiesta, un pastel con colores cálidos, gorros en forma de conos y música, de esa que se escucha cuando viene cerca un carrito de nieves.

Mi madre, como siempre, sonriente me mira. Giro la cara y aparece la figura borrosa de un hombre que aprieta mi hombro con fuerza: mi padre

—Feliz cumpleaños número seis, Edward— escuché su voz cerca de mi oído y aquello me provocó un escalofrío—: pide tu deseo.

Apuñé los ojos y temblé. Mi cabeza formuló la frase tan rápido, como un parpadeo y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, al abrir los ojos lo sabía, sabía lo que quería como cumpleaños: _Deseo morir._

Las sirenas de una patrulla me despiertan de mi ensoñación, haciendo que me limpie el sudor pegajoso de mi frente. Jadeo como un animal descontrolado y busco en mi desordenada habitación.

—¿Dónde estás?

Nadie me responde y entonces me doy cuenta, de que estoy verdaderamente solo.

 _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward?_ , gimotea como un llanto al borde mi oído y yo me siento de golpe sobre la cama por la impresión.

—¡No sé de qué hablas!

 _Lo vi en tus ojos_ , contesta la voz conteniendo el llanto. _Sé que querías hacerlo._

—¿Dónde está ella? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Respondan! — grito como un loco.

 _Recuerda lo que hiciste, Edward Cullen. Recuerda…_

Y entonces, tiro de mi cabello y grito. La puerta de mi habitación se abre a causa de una fuerte patada y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Hombres de negro, todos uniformados con cascos, chalecos y armas de pesado calibre, apuntan directamente a mi cabeza.

—¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas! — grita uno.

Parpadeo frenéticamente, cegado por el llanto.

—¿Qué? — pregunté haciendo de mis pómulos grandes charcos de agua salina.

—¡Edward Cullen, estás arrestado!

—Yo no hice nada— contesto—, por favor… Yo no… Sólo quiero saber dónde está ella… Alguien tiene que ayudarme…— y avanzo un paso.

A la par, un casquillo de bala, cae en el suelo repiqueteando casi en cámara lenta, provocando un indescriptible dolor en mi hombro derecho, arrancándome un aullido moribundo de dolor.

—¡Le dije que no se mueva! — sentencia con furia y yo no puedo más que gritar.

 ** _Este es el prólogo, espero les haya gustado. Va a ser un mini fic de máximo 10 caps y cada uno va a estar pequeño. No me quiero exceder demasiado._**

 ** _¿Tienen una idea de lo que va a tratar?_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

—Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

No respondo.

Cuando estoy en el suelo y sin importarles el dolor de mi miembro perforado, caen sobre mí, doblando ambos brazos por mi espalda y colocando unas esposas demasiado ajustadas. Me quedo callado por la impresión porque la sensación es tan aturdidora y nueva. Me levantan entre dos personas como si fuese peso muerto y se encargan de apretar cerca de la herida para causarme más dolor.

—Llévenlo a la patrulla— dictamina uno, el que supongo que es el de mayor rango. Lo miro de soslayo y puedo notar que simplemente, me detesta.

Está ese ceño fruncido que me hace un escrutinio profundo, como pensando cual será la mejor idea para darme el peor de los castigos, preferiblemente físico.

Salgo del umbral de mi propia casa, cargado como un costal. La gente a mi alrededor comienza abuchearme y a gritarme groserías. Las pedradas no se hacen esperar cuando una me pega directamente en la ceja izquierda y me hace sangrar. Cierro el ojo en acto de reflejo y debo mantenerlo de este modo porque la sangre comienza a estorbarme, como un día de lluvia, como si tuviera que avanzar a pesar del clima.

—¡Hijo de puta! — me grita un hombre a quien creo nunca haber visto—. Cuando tenías diez años debieron haberte matado tus padres, maldito hijo de satán.

—¡Maténlo! — alega otra mujer, mientras abraza a otra consumida en un lastimero y profundo llanto.

Pienso en el motivo de su odio, en el de los vecinos, en el trato que me da la policía pero no encuentro motivo aparente.

Me meten a la patrulla y avientan mi cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria hacia el fondo del asiento trasero. Me quedo acostado con la cara sobre la tapicería y de un portazo, me encierran. Me acomodo de a poco y brinco aún sentado, en la parte de atrás para poder ser consciente de la fuerte actividad que hay fuera.

—¡Merece morir! — escucho decir.

—¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!

El auto arranca e inconscientemente, me acerco a la ventana. Una fuerte pedrada hace que mi cuerpo se arquee hacia atrás.

—No deberías hacer eso, niño bonito— se burla un oficial—. Tienes más "fans" de los que pensé y no se acercan a ti porque quieran tu autógrafo.

Trago saliva en seco y agacho la mirada. En verdad no sé por qué está pasando esto y decido que por mi propio bien, no debo alzar la mirada.

Después de un rato, el auto se para lentamente y alzo la vista. Varias camionetas nos siguen y eso me da la sensación de que más que un arresto, parezco una estrella de cine. Sonrío sin querer.

—Mira a este hijo de puta, malparido. Sínico. Riéndose de su propia desgracia— murmura el copiloto—. Creo que deberíamos enseñarle a no reír de las situaciones serias.

—Yo también creo lo mismo— y entonces me mira directamente a los ojos—. Y la historia será que él se opuesto a nuestros tratos y ha querido la violencia como segunda opción.

Abro los ojos tan grandes y escucho los _clics_ de los seguros destrabarse. Ambos salen de la patrulla y uno de ellos abre la puerta donde estoy más cercano para salir. Me sacan de golpe y caigo sin más al piso. Ahí, jadeo de dolor sobre mi brazo herido y un golpe resuena en mi estómago lleno de aire. La punta de su bota golpea varias de mis costillas y yo me quedo sin aire. El otro de pie, sonríe y casi aplaude por el espectáculo y le da su propio toque a la situación. Me golpea en la ceja ya abierta y un nuevo brote de sangre sale fresco y rebosante.

Me levantan ambos y me limpian el polvo de la ropa en señal de burla. Comienzo a sentir el sabor ferroso de la sangre en mi lengua y camino a pequeños brincos hasta la entrada, en donde un montón de periodistas me bañan en cegadores flashes. Los policías me cubren y muchos de ellos me gritan preguntas que no logro escuchar completamente. Entro a la penitenciaría, donde los trabajadores dejan de ejercer y me ven como un bicho raro. Con mi ojo _sano_ , los miro de un lado a otro. Parece que han visto al diablo personalizado. Bajo la mirada porque las suyas me hacen sentir incómodo. Camino hasta un cuarto que parece más el de un hospital. El olor del aire esterilizado me recuerda al alcohol y las gasas de…

Alzo la vista porque veo un par de zapatos blancos y pequeños. Al par que subo la mirada, vislumbro una falda del mismo color y sigo hasta darme cuenta de que es un uniforme en forma de bata y que en realidad estoy frente a una doctora.

—Colóquenlo encima de la camilla, por favor— pide por primera vez en un acto de amabilidad.

Los policías obedecen y me dejan de nuevo como un costal.

—¿Podrían desposarlo? —pregunta ella.

—Lo siento, doctorara. No podemos hacer eso. Este es muy peligroso y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se escape. Además, no le veo el caso curar las heridas de este hijo de…— y se calla—. Usted sabe.

Ella frunce los labios y me mira a la cara. Sus ojos brillan y puedo sentir directamente que tiene miedo. Aparta la vista y busca una bandeja de primeros auxilios. Bien, al menos curarán mis heridas.

—Tiene derechos humanos— espeta—, tiene que ser atendido de cualquier modo. Pueden esperar tras la cortina… No creo que haga algo tan golpeado como está y aparte esposado.

—¿Estás segura? — inquiere uno de ellos, el cual me mira como si fuese un pedazo de mierda.

—Sí.

Ambos se miran con desconfianza y asienten, para luego retirarse. La doctora me mira de pies a cabeza. Me da cierto toque de vergüenza que me vea tan sucio. Toca mi cara con suavidad, como el toque materno que siempre esperé y que nunca obtuve.

—Tienes un fuerte golpe en la ceja y una herida de bala. Pero no te has quejado, ¿siempre eres tan valiente?

No respondo.

—Bien, no más charla. Recuéstate sobre la pared al menos.

Me abre la ropa por el brazo derecho con una tijera, ya que es imposible desdoblarlo. Me hace un pequeño agujero y vislumbra la herida de la bala. Con una gasa húmeda de alcohol, me desinfecta y yo me estremezco. Alza la vista. Sus ojos azules de nuevo tienen miedo.

Vuelve a su trabajo y giro la cabeza. De su bandeja metálica, saca unas pinzas y comienza a metérmelas por la carne. Siseo pero no hago sonido alguno. Escarba un poco más más hasta oír el tintineo del metal con el metal. Ha encontrada la bala. Jala con delicadeza primero y yo aguanto el dolor, toca profundamente hasta que siento las pinzas expandirse, apretar con fuerza y jalar de una certera vez.

Aprieto los ojos y el sonido de la bala cayendo en un plato de aluminio es casi un tranquilizante.

—Bien, esto está listo. Ahora cubriré tus heridas.

Lo hizo con delicadeza y paciencia. En ningún momento hizo por insultarme o mirarme de modo despectivo, justo como la mayoría de la gente lo estaba haciendo esta misma tarde.

—¿Por qué se porta bien conmigo? — pregunto y ella alza la vista.

—¿Qué quiere decir tu pregunta?

—Todos me odian.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes por qué estás aquí? — inquiere, pero tengo la sensación de que no me cree—. No tengo motivos.

—¿Por qué? — insisto.

Ella suspira y palmeo mi hombro suavemente.

—Mi hijo hoy se enfermó y está en casa— responde.

Yo alzo una ceja en forma interrogativa y estoy a punto de seguir cuestionándola, cuando entran los policías y me miran.

—Levántate, Cullen.

Bajo la mirada y la subo de golpe.

—Gracias — le digo a la mujer.

—De nada— responde ella.

Camino a paso lento escoltado por los hombres. Me toman por ambos brazos, presionando el que está herido y siseo de dolor. En el largo pasillo de la comisaria de Columbine, la gente me mira con miedo. Trato de no hacer contacto físico, hasta que me encierran en una celda y me quitan las esposas.

Me siento en la cama y sobo mis muñecas que están con heridas abiertas por las esposas.

—Disfruta, el hotel… Hijo de puta— se ríe un guardia y se va.

Estoy solo.

Esta misma tarde, me ha anunciado que pasaré a interrogatorios. Alrededor de media hora más tarde, un guardia vuelve y me esposa. Me lleva a una cabina de color gris que es bastante fría. Cuando abre la puerta, me percato que hay una mesa y dos sillas. La mesa es extraña. Tiene dos agujeros encima y metales colgantes. El policía me ata las manos con ellos y se retira. Vislumbro a mi lado izquierdo, que hay un vidrio oscuro y brillante, como las películas de crimen.

Sí, alguien me está observando. Alzo la cabeza y una lámpara de araña vieja se tambalea a causa del aire acondicionado.

Es hasta cierto punto, hipnotizante.

La puerta se abre y yo parpadeo perdido en la incandescencia. Es un hombre afroamericano. Trae consigo una carpeta color beige y viste de traje azul marino. Me ve a través de sus anteojos y abre la carpeta al par que se siente.

—Soy el detective Jenks— se presenta.

—Soy…

—Sé quién eres— me taja con rudeza.

Volteo instintivamente hacia los vidrios polarizados, porque estoy completamente seguro de haber escuchado a alguien maldecirme. Es una locura, pero lo he escuchado.

—Bien… Veinte de abril de 1999— lo oigo murmurar mientras escribe en una libreta de cuero.

Hoy, es martes. Debería estar viendo Los Simpson… O al menos estar cerca de verlos.

—Necesito que me digas dónde conseguiste esos materiales.

—¿De qué habla?

—No te hagas el iluso. Aquí dice que obtuviste un arresto por robo de un camión de PVC.

—Yo…

—Mira, hijo. Entre más lo niegues, peor te irá. Evítame la pena de sacarte la información de otro modo.

—Pero… No sé de verdad de lo que habla… Sólo… Necesito que usted me ayude.

—¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

—La perdí— murmuro con confusión—, es decir… No sé dónde está.

—¿De quién hablas? — inquiere.

—La mujer— respondo.

—¿Qué mujer?

—La que me dio vida, señor.

Alza una ceja y busca extrañamente en su carpeta.

—El nombre de tu madre era Elizabeth Masen… Pero ella falleció hace más de diez años…

—¡No! — Grito desesperado—. Ayúdeme… Ella…

—Eres una especie de chico problema, un psicótico, de los más peligrosos— me interrumpe—. Tú viviste en casas hogares hasta los catorce, cuando te escapaste. Causaste muchos problemas desde entonces. Incluso antes.

—Señor…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pregunta de la nada.

—Yo no…— tartamudeo.

—Habla… ¡Ahora! — grita golpeando la mesa.

Parpadeo frenéticamente porque sé que quiere golpearme.

La puerta se abre de golpe y otro hombre más entra con un maletín de cuero negro y un traje color café.

—Deje en paz a mi cliente— dice con voz firme—. Soy el abogado Bill Black y estoy aquí para llevar el caso del señor Cullen. Fui asignado por la corte y me temo que no puede hacer interrogatorios sin mi presencia. ¿Alguien le leyó sus derechos penales?

—Como la ley lo estipula— escupe Jenks.

—Bien, entonces le ruego que me deje a solas con el señor Cullen. Y ¡Ah! Necesito privacidad — dice apuntando hacia el vidrio polarizado—. Todo lo que concierne con él, por ahora lo debo saber solo yo.

Jenks parece molesto. Hace una señal al vidrio y alguien enciende las luces. Más de tres hombres nos observan y salen dejando la otra habitación vacía.

—Listo — gruñe el hombre y sale despotricando hacia el pasillo.

Cuando se retira, el abogado Black se sienta y me mira.

—¿Cómo estás Edward?

—Bien ahora que usted está aquí.

—¿Te hicieron firmar algo? ¿Admitir algo a base de fuerza?

—No.

—Bien, no debes hablar sin antes hacerlo conmigo.

—Necesito su ayuda.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Pero antes de poder decir que voy ayudarte, necesito que tú me ayudes a mí.

—Claro. Esto debe ser un mal entendido. No hay evidencia de que yo infringiera la ley.

Black alza una ceja y carraspea.

—Edward, las cámaras de seguridad te tienen grabado…

—¿Cámaras de seguridad? — pregunto.

—Santo Dios, Edward Cullen… Eres el autor de la masacre de la preparatoria Columbine.

Mis oídos no daban crédito. ¿Qué yo hice qué?

 **¿Alguien lo hubiera creído?**

 **Esta historia es basada en hechos reales, cambié algunos argumentos, la masacre de Columbine fue perpetuada por dos chicos, no uno yyyy, bueno, habrá misterios acerca del por qué lo hizo y por supuesto, qué es lo que pasará con Edward. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
